


Unexplored Territory

by Moon_Raccoon_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nobody ate the pastries in the fridge, Playful Sex, Shy/Overprotective Gladio, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Raccoon_exe/pseuds/Moon_Raccoon_exe
Summary: Brotherhood era.Gladio & Ignis, a year into their relationship, have started to explore into the unknown territory of their sexuality as partners. Except this time Gladio shows himself a little more tense, in the fear that Ignis may push himself too far in this new addition to their map.Ignis has never given a blowjob and Gladio has never received one, so both can only expect the best out of their first time exploring through it.(Or the first time Ignis blows Gladio in an awkward & playful Fluff-Smut story).





	Unexplored Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/based in Tumblr artist kaciart's piece here: http://moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.com/post/166742645686
> 
> I thought it'd be cute to portray a Gladnis first-time a little more realistically, where they're not masters of it and go all the way into everything during a first time, but rather they go step by step, awkward, and a little dumb on things.
> 
> They're young, just figuring it out, and giving their best, you cannot judge them!
> 
> Enjoy!

It would be a lie to say Gladio was not excited, but it was also true that he was a bit nervous.

He reminded himself, ironically, of his own boyfriend; thinking things too much. The problem with his boyfriend was that the overloaded-with-work seventeen-year-old adviser-to-be was always thinking things too much, on everything. Ever since childhood, Gladio was constantly trying to convince him to stop that, sometimes helped distracting him so he could stop the overthinking, tried making him understand sometimes one simply had to go with the flow and natural rhythm of things.

Walking with Ignis at his side, a hand holding both their bags above one of his shoulders and the other softly wrapped around the younger male’s one, Gladio kept three quarters of his attention on their conversation and the rest on mentally telling himself that this was the same, one of those situations where overthinking was unnecessary, reminding his own brain that _he_ was always the one with the ‘take it easy’ philosophy, and that this would be fine so long he took his own bloody advice.

It was like presenting a speech to the council or to the king; planning and talking it was easy, if only a little nervous, _until_ it was the real moment for it. Then, the nervousness could rocket up far beyond the moon.

Gladio felt even more nervous than during the very same moment Ignis unexpectedly asked him for this. An entire conversation of procrastination and some shy stuttering later, Ignis, arms tightly wrapped around Gladio and face furiously hiding in the Shield’s chest, had muttered some simple words.

‘I want to…return the favor? Try it myself…’

It took some moments while Gladio understood, trying not to get too distracted with how cute Ignis behaved when entirely flustered, before it hit him like a brick to the head; return the favor, try it himself, Ignis could only mean one thing, if Gladio linked the words to the events a few days prior to that moment.

Ignis wanted to return the favor and try it himself.

Or, in more vulgar but simpler words, Ignis wanted to try giving his first blowjob.

The Astrals damn, Ignis had _offered_ to give Gladio a blowjob. Face buried in hands, buried in Gladio’s chest, but he had offered it himself nonetheless. It was not new, that neither of them suggested exploring a little more into the sexual aspect of their relationship, but this felt like quite a step. Ignis had not shown himself too interested, until Gladio, and Gladio had refused sexual approach with others due to not feeling mature or prepared enough for the responsibility, he, too, until Ignis. Being each other’s first, of course there was curiosity.

Gladio was grateful that Ignis was as responsible and mature as he had always been, because he understood how things worked; slow, step by step, instead of wanting to try to imitate those videos online. First one thing, then the other, not force anything, explore little by little because it was unexplored territory. One had to be cautious, and so they had been so far. They did not start any physical intimacy until a year after becoming boyfriends, both because none had felt well prepared, and they had been so content with being able to cuddle and kiss each other that the idea of sex had literally not crossed their heads.

And when it did, it was just as both wanted; at the correct pace, nothing too rushed, nothing forced, and allowing themselves to explore together. It started with naturality, a kiss that turned into an unexpected make-out at Gladio’s house, that eventually led to both of them talking about it and figuring the pace instead of trying to romanticize the things in novels and movies. It was awkward, of course, but much more natural and comfortable (and much more _successful_ and healthy) than just taking things out of pants and shoving them places without the proper care or knowledge of it.

Make-out sessions that eventually led to hand-jobs, that eventually led to some dry-humping as foreplay or companion for it. And, of course, the first time that any tried giving oral.

Despite his looks and popularity among both women and men, Gladio did not have much sexual experience, and he was not a master of any of this. Eighteen, he considered, was still rather young; he had no troubles being inexpert and enjoyed learning. So this passion for learning new things led him to, once Ignis agreed to it, try giving a proper first oral.

“Guide me, please?” Gladio had said after he had given a few kisses here and there to Ignis’ hardening member, looking up at his boyfriend, whom Gladio swore turned red enough to pass as a moogle’s pompom.

“How? I’ve never received one before…”

“Just…tell me what feels good. Okay?” Gladio had asked, and ended up making Ignis promise he _would_ tell him what and where it felt good no matter the circumstances.

Gladio was sure there were a few things that felt good on him but Ignis kept quiet to either “not sound vulgar” or, more likely, to “not bother Gladio, what if that what felt so good to me felt bad to _him_ or could have even been harmful? No, best to keep it secret, I don’t want to bother or trouble or hurt Gladio; quiet is not the same than lying.” That sounded a lot like something that would go through Ignis’ head.

That was what kept Gladio so nervous; Ignis had sworn that he wanted to try both for Gladio but also for himself ( _’can’t a guy selfishly desire to eat dick without making it seem like he’s doing it for the counterpart?’_ he had said), but he still feared that Ignis would push himself too far. Both had agreed to not do anything the other would not want, to do things always with consent, but Gladio still feared that Ignis could sometimes act out of selflessness; thinking Gladio may grow bored or exhausted of him if he did not go further into their unexplored map, and hence forcing himself to act like he agreed to something he truly did not wish, only for Gladio’s happiness and pleasure. And, the worst part, Gladio would blindly trust in him, and would not even notice Ignis had lied.

Gladio knew him since childhood and could read some of his unsaid things, but the Six damn, Ignis was raised as a _strategist_ , good luck trying to figure when he was lying.  
The least that Gladio wanted was for Ignis to push himself too far and end up damaged in any sense, and the emotional side of sexual consent was as important as the physical act itself.

One day his selflessness was going to kill him or worse.  
Or it could have him gagging and throwing up and being an emotional mess because he was not prepared for this and ended up traumatized with the experience.

Still, and very thankfully, that did not appear to be the case. Despite the normal nervousness, Ignis seemed to be rather calm, and firm on it. He _wanted_ to try, and Gladio would make sure that he learned and explored without having to push himself too far.

It was no secret that they sometimes spent the while at the Amicitia home all on their own. Attendants were not there 24/7, and so was not Clarus, nor Iris. Both teenagers had spent days there, only a few of the most recent ones using a little of the time to explore their sexuality, most only to spend a comfortable and calm while together after school or a date.  
It seemed like any other day. He let Ignis in like any other day, walked in himself, closed the door, but felt the tension different than those of other days, and he hated it, because for more that he insisted to himself to calm and to see this as naturally as possible, he continued to feel flustered and tense and nervous like a preteen about to receive his first peck on the lips from the flaming cheerleader of school; stupidly excited over something as simple.

They ate, spent the while together, stuck to routine like nothing out of the ordinary. The natural flow of things had Ignis lying his head on Gladio’s lap when they were chatting at the sofa; overthinking brought him to sit back up after a few minutes. And, truth be told, Gladio was thankful he did; feeling bad and stupid for it, having Ignis’ head there, even if as innocently, had inevitably reminded him of _what else_ they would be doing sometime before that night, and he feared that any bulge in his pants would betray him, poke at the back of Ignis’ head, ruin everything. He was scared of making Ignis think that all that he thought about was the sex because it really, really was not everything, but the Astrals bless, he could not stop his body and that part of his mind to be so eager about it because _holy gods_ , Ignis had offered to give him oral that day and Ignis would give him oral that day and he _was_ excited.

Still, scared of accidentally hurting Ignis’ feelings, Gladio decided to not bring it up and let Ignis take control of the pace. It still took a while, as if though Ignis himself was scared of bringing the conversation up first.

It was not until some kissing, sat there at the couch, that Ignis felt decided enough to give the first step into it. Ignis had approached to kiss him. By nature, they stayed there a little longer than expected, but none rejected it. With a hand on Gladio’s cheek, Ignis opened the mouth at the same time Gladio did, no words or gestures required, only coincidence of synchronicity, to deepen the kiss. Tongues poked out, more shyly than usual, and into each other’s mouth. Ignis’ hand, a bit shy as well, slid down the Shield’s face and reached for his neck. Eyes closed and breaths becoming a little heavier, both breathed into each other’s mouth, moved only to adjust the angle of their faces, and let their tongues continue their duties, at the time Ignis’ hand lowered and moved to land on Gladio’s shoulder, sensing the strong muscle underneath.

A little embarrassed by the immediate reaction of his body, Ignis mentally confirmed to himself that he really, really was enjoying a lot of Gladio’s physical progress; back at age sixteen his body was already more outstanding than others his age, and all he was doing was to become even stronger, taller, every time more stunning, bigger, a dominant weight. A bit embarrassed because he had no idea he found bulkiness to be a turn-on but also very content that Gladio, besides a wonderful heart, happened to have such a beautiful physic, Ignis smiled lightly mid-kiss and let his hand travel a little more onto the other’s chest. Gladio’s breath trembled between kisses, and Ignis realized the way this was going.

Slowing down on the kiss until he felt it prudent to break apart, Ignis separated from him and let his hand go up again to caress Gladio’s face again, making sure to have eye contact despite the nervousness and shyness.  
“…can we go to your room?”

Gladio, cheeks slightly red, gave him a pair of shy eyes and nodded, mute. Ignis smiled lightly; despite his looks and usual cheekiness, Gladio tended to turn incredibly shy and flustered during moments of intimacy. It made Ignis feel a little more loved than usual; such an involuntary reaction made him feel like Gladio cared enough about and for him, and considered the situation intimate enough. To be allowed into his intimacy, to be given the first times of different events in Gladio’s life…that was incredibly beautiful.

Both stood up from the couch, and Gladio reached to hold his hand. He smiled at Ignis, still a little shyly, before guiding him across the living room and towards the stairs. Even though it was highly unlikely for anyone to come through the door until night, both enjoyed much more of the intimacy of Gladio’s room rather than using the living room. A bed was always more comfortable than a couch, and in the extremely rare case that anyone did appear at the house, they would have more time to successfully dissimulate.

Once in his room, door closed, they stood in front of each other and retook their kissing, giving more weight to the sensuality than the shyness, even though it was still present. Sensing Gladio a little shy, Ignis, not stopping his mouth’s movements against Gladio’s, reached for the Shield’s wrists, softly taking them and gently guiding his arms around the adviser’s waist. Gladio hugged him as he was silently requested, and deepened the kiss at the time he felt Ignis’ arms going around his neck. Even though he was only a year younger, Ignis had to stand in tip-toes and Gladio still had to lean down a little to properly kiss. He adored it, and allowed some cuteness to pinch his heart among the sensuality of the kiss.

Gladio ended up sat nearby the edge of his bed, with Ignis straddling him, the knees at the sides of his thighs, while still kissing. Hands roamed places, breaths became heavier and mouths more stubborn with each kiss, with every caress of their tongues. Despite shyness still there, both gave in to the flow of the rising heat, caressing faces and hairs, shoulders and arms, backs and chests, Gladio’s big hands adoring the sensation of his boyfriend’s slender back, even if through his sweater. He knew Ignis was too shy to make any new move when fully naked ( _‘too exposed, makes it awkward’_ , he used to say), so he did not ask him to take anything off, and did not do it himself. Instead, he focused in the kiss, enjoying of Ignis’ tongue, and not helping to realize how well hydrated his mouth was.

Ignis kissed him as good as he was receiving, and their throats started trapping a few moans at times. Gladio’s hands slowly and eventually started moving down, until they passed the small of his back and reached for his butt. Ignis exhaled tremblingly into his mouth, and whispered a very quiet ‘Yes’ that was more an encouraging agreement than a reaction of pleasure, some sort of ‘You can do that; I enjoy’. He caressed Ignis’ cheeks for a moment, going with the settled pace, not breaking and only deepening the kiss.

It lasted for a couple moments more, heating up the moment, before they broke from the kiss, eventually, giving a few pecks to each other before coming to a real halt, opening their eyes. Gladio looked up at him, a bit worriedly, despite the heavy breath.  
“Are you sure about it?” he asked in a murmur, and he saw his boyfriend smile and nod. Ignis reached closer to peck at his lips again, before he moved back to get off the bed and his boyfriend, and standing in front of him. Ignis had started to go down when Gladio stopped him a bit too quickly, reached for one of his pillows, and offered it to his boyfriend. Despite the younger teen’s little complaints and small laugh denying it, Gladio did not seem to be satisfied until he accepted it, and so Ignis was left with no option. He put it on the floor right beneath him, so that when he would go down his knees would rest on it and not the floor.

Ignis moved close to his boyfriend again, cupping his face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him, now that he was taller in their position, with Gladio sat at the edge of his bed and him standing in front of him. Their lips caressed each other, slipped and caught each other over and over, with the tips of the tongues poking here and there between kisses, before he let go.  
“You sure?” Gladio asked him still with those eyes that gleamed with worry, and Ignis could not help to widen a smile and exhale a little chuckle, resting his forehead to Gladio’s and letting his hands move down to the Shield’s strong chest.  
“You’re asking too much” Ignis whispered to him, his palms very slowly moving onto Gladio’s chest, teasing the torso a bit before he would get to his goal. “You worry for me?”  
“Of course I do” Gladio whispered back, arms wrapping around Ignis’ slender, still teen-like waist. “I don’t want you to do anything you’re not comfortable with just because of me or anything.”  
Ignis offered a wider smile, and leaned closer to kiss him again, this time a little softer and more innocently compared to the previous sensuality.  
“Worry not” Ignis whispered against his lips. “I want this, and I’m ready.”

Breaking apart and giving it time enough to smile at Gladio and for the Shield to smile back at him, Ignis calmly went down on his knees. He smiled when he felt the pillow underneath his knees, the adorable if silly detail from Gladio’s worry.  
Knelt between Gladio’s legs, Ignis stared at the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants, and contained a sigh in his chest. Gladio’s heart drummed loudly in his ears and he felt his face burning, excited and nervous, aroused and a bit shy, staring as Ignis caressed his belly down to his crotch with a hand, before taking his belt.

Nervous at the sight, Gladio moved a hand up to caress Ignis’ hair, trying not to mess it up, in a sweet gesture that made Ignis smile and look up at him.  
“Just…don’t push yourself past what you’re comfortable with, okay?” Gladio told him and gave a shy smile. “Only…only reach…where you can, no need to go all the way…alright?”

Instead of saying something, Ignis moved up, pulling his spine up, his lower back arching with the motion, and kissed Gladio. The Shield kissed back, a little tremblingly. The kiss deepened once more, and a small moan echoed in Gladio’s throat. As they kissed, Ignis’ hands started undoing his belt without needing to see, being careful, until he succeeded.  
“I know” he breathed against Gladio’s mouth, smiling. He kissed the Shield again, wet lips caressing, already a little achy from the make-out. He broke the kiss but kept the mouth against Gladio’s, feeling his own face red, but not helping the little smile, “stop worrying.”  
Gladio did not reply for a moment, only stayed quiet while Ignis gave him a last kiss before lowering himself again, Gladio moving his hands to his own sides to rest them on the bed for support. While Ignis focused on the button and zipper of Gladio’s pants, the young Shield smiled; that was new, Ignis telling him to stop worrying. It was always the other way around.

Soon enough, after palming him a little through his underwear while Gladio breathed and moaned quietly in response, Ignis released his boyfriend’s cock from any clothing, and held it upright with a hand. Gladio bit his lower lip, staring. Ignis stared at his length as if studying it, hand distractedly stroking it. A little later, Ignis chuckled and shook the head very lightly.  
“…I don’t know what I just got myself into” he said and continued before Gladio could ask anything; “I start to doubt whether it’s good or bad that you are…so _greatly_ endowed, Gladio” Ignis looked up at him again. “Makes the task a little hard for a first timer, are you aware?”  
Gladio responded with a little laugh.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have-”  
“But I _want_ ” Ignis insisted, hand stroking Gladio a little harder this time, and whether it was to give emphasis to his words or to shut the Shield up, Gladio did not know, but both worked. “I’ll never improve if I never start.”  
“Got a point there.”

Ignis side-smiled at him, before breaking eye contact again to focus on Gladio’s cock, standing proudly and needy. It was quite a sight; Ignis had always assumed before the first time he saw it that Gladio was well endowed, but this was ridiculous. For a moment, he wondered if Gladio still had some inches to grow or if he was already in adult height. The idea made Ignis burn red in the face and take in a breath to calm himself and come back to the present. His hand continued to stroke him, wanting to bring it to full hardening instead of that happening unexpectedly in his mouth, and his imagination, the previous make-out, Gladio’s cock throbbing in his hand, and the mere idea of what he was about to do made him more and more aroused, using his other hand to palm himself through his pants.

None said anything while Ignis continued with this for a moment, before he reached closer, a little hesitant like a pre-teen about to give a first kiss; wanting to, but pulling back a bit. He closed softly the eyes and pressed a small kiss to the shaft of Gladio’s cock. When he did, Gladio released a trembling exhale he had been holding, and stayed quiet, only staring. He kept his hands at his sides, fearing that if he caressed Ignis’ hair too much the younger male would misunderstand and think Gladio was implicitly asking to go further.  
A bit more confident, Ignis moved to give another kiss to the other side of the cock’s body, holding the base with his fist, and using it to stroke whenever he broke apart. He gave a couple more kisses across it, finishing with a particularly long one given to the head, which had Gladio letting out a quiet moan. He seemed to think for a second, before he let go of his own crotch and started taking his glasses off. Before he could put them anywhere, he saw Gladio’s hand appearing in front of him, so he looked up at the Shield, as if questioning.

Gladio’s cheeks burned a little brighter when they made eye contact, but he smiled, nonetheless, and gave the shrug of a shoulder as if saying ‘I get it, I thought I could help?’. Ignis smiled back and gave him his folded glasses, before returning to his task, stroking Gladio and reaching to unbutton and unzip his own pants, to release himself at least a little not to be achingly trapped, what with how hard he had grown himself.  
The Shield put the glasses aside, on the bed, where the pillow had been, and looked back down at Ignis, resisting the impulse to stroke through his light-brown hair.  
Ignis found it a bit awkward; Gladio was just sat there, staring. The idea was a little amusing, but he did not want to voice it aloud not to discomfort Gladio or make him think Ignis would rather have him not staring. The idea of Gladio watching him was…sort of motivating.

The adviser-to-be removed his fringe for a moment, even though it returned to its place. He did not fight it. He continued stroking Gladio in all moment, not to let it loose, and decided it would be good to start experimenting a little more. Trying to imitate the way Gladio had handled it some days ago, Ignis decided to not just eat the entire thing at once, and, instead, to both build up his courage and to make it enjoyable for Gladio, Ignis decided to lick.  
He pressed his tongue nearby the base, a little shyly, but not wanting the shyness to pull him back. Pressing it as wide as he could, he moved up slowly all along the shaft and reached the head. Gladio shivered as Ignis licked him, and let out a little moan, less shy than the first he had given back when Ignis was kissing his cock. Motivated and wishing for Gladio to feel as good as possible, Ignis reached close and repeated, on the other side.

Ignis was focusing on his task while also paying attention to the reactions of Gladio’s body and the sounds he made, trying to figure what had been good, and testing if he was closer to some particularly good spot. He continued to lick long and slow, travelling all across the member with his tongue, trying to do more than just straight lines upwards and sometimes pressing wet kisses here and there.  
Gladio’s breath was heavy and slow, every exhale was trembling, and his fingers had dug into the sheets of his bed. To be a first time, Ignis was letting himself go pretty well, and he was not doing a bad job. He imagined if Ignis was imagining this was like kissing lips during a make-out, except adding all that licking, instead of overthinking on the title of ‘first oral I ever give’. For a moment, Gladio wondered if Ignis had…if he could have…maybe…practiced with something. It _sounded_ a bit like an Ignis thing to do; practice a new thing before really doing the real thing. The thought had the young Shield shiver again, not helping to his arousal.

Ignis continued to kiss and lick him, a little faster. At some point of it a little moan echoed in his throat, and his free hand, the one not holding Gladio’s base, moved from the Shield’s thigh back down to palm again at his own erection, still trapped in his underwear, and getting worse. At first he had not known what to expect, but truth was that whether it was due to Gladio’s little moans and constant shivers of arousal that felt like approval, Gladio’s pleasure itself, that Ignis was the cause of it, or only the mere act of it, Ignis was enjoying very greatly with this. For a moment he hated that they had not gotten to this much earlier, but he also regretted nothing.

It was some moments later that he decided to try the ’real’ thing, and moved slightly away. When he did, as he had been mid-kiss, there was a thin thread of saliva connecting his mouth and Gladio’s cock. When it broke, Ignis’ first instinct was to move a hand up to clean his chin and lips, and his cheeks burned bright red.  
“Apologies.”  
“No, no” Gladio rushed almost interrupting. “It’s great. I mean- I mean, that it’s well…lubricated.”  
“Ah” was all that Ignis replied, burning a little brighter, and making eye contact only for a moment before both went shy and broke it. Ignis found it a little funny, but again said nothing, using the hand on Gladio’s base to stroke him a little more, feeling how wet he had managed to get it, and hoping it could make it a little easier. He noticed Gladio’s tip was helping with pre-cum that already covered the head.

He took a few moments more, before reaching close again, and he gave a kiss to the head of the cock, mouth opened, to wet it and taste it. Gladio shivered again in response, and put a hand to the side of Ignis’ head as if to call his attention, so the light-brown haired looked up at him.  
“Uhm…you gonna…try?” Gladio asked as if insecure on how to put the words. Ignis smiled up at him and nodded. “Alright…” he sighed. “Just…be careful.”  
Ignis chuckled in response, but said nothing. Gladio let go of his face and returned his hand to the edge of the bed, and adjusted himself a little. He had forgotten to ask Ignis where he should…aim when he would come, but could not formulate the question before his boyfriend was already putting him in his mouth. Gladio thought about calling his attention again, but feared to kill Ignis’ mood, what with how many times he had interrupted the entire thing ever since the make-out.

The adviser-to-be only took the head in his mouth as if in another kiss, lingered a little there, and pulled back. He was breathing heavy as well, and seemed focused in his task, remembering a few of the tips he read on the internet for this. He licked his own lips almost in reflex, before he reached close again and took the tip of Gladio’s cock into his mouth, and slid down a little further.

It was a bit awkward, keeping the mouth so widely open. He felt a little ridiculous, the jaw as far away from its usual place, but there was no other way to do this. He did not want to accidentally harm Gladio with his teeth, and it was not like the dick was small or even average. His reflex movement asked him to shut the mouth but he could not just do that with a cock in his mouth. He stayed still some moments before pulling back up, making sure to press his tongue to the skin in his way. He breathed when his mouth was empty again, and took only a second before putting it back inside, his hand stroking at the base before staying still. Closing the eyes as if to focus, Ignis decided to first reach down instead of worrying too much on what to do with the tongue, and so he started sliding down, very slowly, and trying to stay as calm for his throat not to close and have him gagging too soon.

He wanted to go all the way down. Not in his first, of course, but he wanted, one day in a future, to be able to take all of Gladio in his mouth. He wanted Gladio to feel good, he wanted Gladio to have a great sex partner, he wanted Gladio to feel incredible. And, only now that he was moving down on him, Ignis realized that he too felt good just with doing this, and wanted more. One day, when they were a bit older, he would be able to take all of him just fine. Maybe Gladio then could grip at his hair and move his head as he pleased. He adored, loved that Gladio went soft on him, but he was also a little excited at the idea of mastering things a little better so they could, from time to time, also be a little rougher sometime in the future.

Ignis stopped again after another inch to remember to breathe, and opened the eyes, but found it awkward so he closed them again and tried to continue, making sure for his teeth to not get in the way. He heard Gladio groan when he started moving down again, louder than other times, and felt his cock twitch inside his mouth. It felt like approval and it aroused him, had him smiling and relaxing a little. He felt very full, a bit too full, and could not understand how his hand was still gripping at the base and he did not feel it anywhere nearby his lips. Either Gladio was bigger when taken in the mouth, or Ignis had gone a poor few inches and was already a little overwhelmed.

A bit frightened in a silly way at the idea, he started moving down again, his pride not allowing him to get away to find he had managed only an inch or two inside. He continued for a moment, and even though he felt it with some anticipation, he still continued a little before he gagged. He made a sloppy sound as he quickly but carefully got away, stared to a side and coughed a little, controlling his gag reflex as best as possible.  
“Y-you okay, Iggy?” Gladio asked worriedly, a shaking hand reaching for Ignis’ face. The adviser-to-be, curiously, laughed a little, and looked up at Gladio with teary eyes and a smile.  
“I’m sorry” he apologized, “I think that’s as much as I can take…”  
“Th-that’s fine, Iggy” Gladio smiled at him, and watched Ignis clean his own teary eyes. “ No need to go further if you can’t. I didn’t think you could go as far down, it was…it was great…”  
“Were you underestimating my skills?” Ignis asked casually to lighten the mood, and Gladio laughed a little in response. Ignis smiled up at him, happy to see that, despite the awkward bits here and there, it was going just as any other thing they had gotten to so far; as relaxed, with so much trust, so naturally. The almost casual air made him a little more comfortable, and he decided to go back down again.

Holding Gladio with a hand all the time, Ignis kissed and licked a little more as if to gain some more confidence, before taking him in his mouth again. Now that it was explored territory and that he had measured how far down he could go, Ignis started moving with less fear. He used his tongue here and there and moved down, taking Gladio in again, and moved back up.  
“Use your tongue a little more” Gladio suggested in a murmur and Ignis nodded, grateful for the advice. Astrals, he thanked his first sexual partner was Gladio, so patient and understanding, and who was exploring all this for the first time like himself; anyone else could have said nothing and just expect him to do a good job, and there was nothing that made him more anxious than that, the expectation. Better to be advised where to go than be thrown in the road alone. Even though it was a crazy comparison, he understood his role as adviser a little better.

Ignis took him in mouth and did as told, twirling the tongue, having it caress all of Gladio’s cock as it could reach. When Ignis moved up, he again remembered about Gladio’s take on him and imitated, sucking on his way up. Gladio moaned in response and moved a little in his place. Taking that as approval, Ignis smiled and kissed the tip before taking him in his mouth once more.  
Hoping he was doing it right, Ignis decided to start bobbing the head, up and down, not forgetting about using his tongue. Gladio groaned in response at the first constant movements of his head, and Ignis heard a little ‘Yes’ escaping him.

He continued to bob the head, making himself salivate to spread it with his tongue as it moved on Gladio’s cock. It felt hot, and heavy, and too thick in his mouth, but Ignis did not find major troubles on it, and was enjoying greatly, and hoped Gladio was feeling a thousand times better. He kept an even rhythm, not too fast, and not too slow. He still was not picking the best grip of this and needed to not rush, still figuring how to adjust to it perfectly fine. Gladio offered no complaints; on the opposite, all that he did was to breathe shakily and ocassionally moan.

Ignis got away for a moment to properly breathe, and, as aroused as he was, it was a reflex when he started jerking Gladio off as soon as his mouth got away. He looked up to see Gladio move the head lightly back, whispering another ‘Yes’ and bucking very lightly the hips. Ignis himself felt his own body jerking the hips, and he hated his stupid shirt and sweater and how unnecessarily hot he felt in them, but he did nothing to pull them off his body. He continued to jerk Gladio for a moment before putting his lips around him again, a little too excitedly.

He pulled away again after a few sloppy sounds he made while moving down, and tried apologizing for them, but Gladio reassured him they were not gross, and, while he did not say it, Ignis hoped that the sounds were, on the opposite, enjoyable. Again, he took Gladio in his mouth and started sliding down, a little faster than before, making sure to open his mouth as good and wide as possible, and starting to swallow him further than he had been doing, until he reached the same spot where he had marked his limits. He stayed there, half of Gladio’s cock in his mouth, and licked all on it as best as he could, not helping little moans to get trapped in his throat.

Astrals, this was _amazing_. It was a bit awkward and it was not like receiving one, but Ignis was enjoying greatly of this, and could not understand how they had been so nervous in the way home and before Ignis had taken him like this.  
“Six, Iggy” he heard Gladio moan out breathlessly, and he felt the Shield’s big hand landing on his head, fingers getting lost in among his hair. “You’re _fantastic_ at this…”

Ignis could not reply because, well, he had a cock in his mouth. But the words motivated him very greatly, and, to make it a thousand times better, Gladio’s hand in his hair felt incredible. He had hoped Gladio would do that, and now that he did it felt incredibly motivating. Gladio was enjoying of this, and softly caressed through his hair. Content with the approval, Ignis moved back up, sucking in the way, but did not let go of Gladio’s member before going back down again.  
“Gods, yes, Iggy…” Gladio moaned again. “Fuck, you’re amazing…”

Gladio’s heavy breath and little phrases of compliments here and there accompanied the minutes as Ignis bobbed the head, gaining confidence with each movement. He felt that palming himself was a bit selfish and that it distracted him from being fully focused in only Gladio, so he stopped and used his free hand to get a hold of Gladio’s hips for support, the other still holding the base of his boyfriend’s cock while his lips, curled around it, moved all along its body.

Eventually, Gladio’s words quieted as Ignis got a grip of the situation and could catch a faster pace. There was a swear word from time to time from the Shield, and every time he sounded more and more breathless and more and more aroused, which did but motivate Ignis into moving faster, into twirling the tongue better, into sucking better. Pre-cum was escaping Gladio by loads, and it made Ignis wonder for a moment if it was not that Gladio had already come, but his cock stayed as hard for longer, so he continued.

At some point, he moved down a bit slower than he was already doing, to stay there at the limit of how much he could take, and have his tongue lick the shaft slow and good. Apparently, he hit a particularly soft spot, because Gladio bucked the hips upwards, and Ignis gagged again. He pulled back and let go, coughing.  
“I-I’m so sorry!” Gladio yelped out while his boyfriend continued coughing and trying to contain his gag reflex. “I’m so sorry, Iggy, I-I didn’t mean-!”  
Ignis moved a hand up asking him for silence, but he continued to cough a little and move the jaw and tongue to get rid of the nausea. Gladio stayed quiet only a moment before he retook his paranoid apologizing, and the mess continued before Ignis stopped coughing, smiling and not helping a small chuckle.

“I didn’t mean to, Iggy” Gladio apologized, “it was…a reflex.”  
“I will take it as a compliment” Ignis replied with an amused smile, hand returning to Gladio’s cock to continue stroking it. The Shield took a moment before smling and exhaling to calm down. Still, he moved a hand for it to caress Ignis’ cheek.  
“You okay?”  
“Yes” Ignis replied. “Are you? I haven’t caused any harm, have I?”  
“Oh, you’ve caused everything but harm” Gladio smiled at him, and Ignis smiled back, cheeks tainting red from the compliment. “You’re doing amazing, Iggy. I’m not sure whether to think this isn’t the first time you give one or if you’ve practiced with something.”  
“That shall remain as secret information” Ignis said with a playful wink, and Gladio laughed. Ignis smiled, still stroking him; he liked how they could still joke and be playful during this sort of intimacy. It made it a little more real, and easier to go through. Almost like remembering this was the same Gladio than every day, playful, silly, cuddly Gladio, and was not expecting him to be a god of oral. No expectation made it much easier and enjoyable.

“Do you wanna continue or do we stop here?”  
“Of course I want” Ignis replied almost as if offended. “I cannot just leave you like this.”  
“I didn’t mean-” Gladio stopped to chuckle. “I mean, there’s other ways.”  
“You’re not stopping me from sucking this a little more, Gladiolus” Ignis said and, inevitably, it sent Gladio into laughter, at how deadly serious Ignis made such vulgar words sound. “I will never learn if I don’t study properly.”  
“How studious” Gladio said teasingly with a smirk.  
“Number one of my class” Ignis smiled at him for a moment before his expression turned to thoughtfulness. “No, wait…that sounds bad in this context…”  
Gladio burst laughing again. Ignis joined with a smile that turned into a chuckle, eyes back on Gladio’s member and hand still moving along it.  
“Alright, then” Gladio said a little lower, done with joking but still smiling. “Just, I’m really close. I’ll…warn you when I think I’ll come.”  
“Alright” Ignis said with a little nod, hand moving faster on Gladio’s member, and eyes focusing on it again. Gladio caressed his hair a little and passed a lock of it behind Ignis’ ear, watching his boyfriend round the head of his cock with his lips and stay there some moments.

Ignis soon retook his earlier movements as he had explored and learned, testing to see if he remembered, if he had understood, and if he had managed to catch some skill for it. Thank the Astrals, he did not feel as horribly full as the first time he put it in his mouth; of course, it was still as thick and big, but it did not feel as overwhelming. It was like it was more enjoyable each time he swallowed half of his boyfriend.  
The earlier little conversation had distracted him and he had forgotten how painfully hard he was himself, still not released from his underwear. He palmed himself only a few times, before putting his attention full back on Gladio. He had adored the sounds the Shield was making and wanted to look for them again, so he tried his best on retaking the blowjob as it had been flowing.

“Shit, Iggy…” Gladio breathed out while Ignis slowly moved the head up and down on him. “Your mouth…it’s so hot in there…”  
Seen as Ignis had seemed to untense a little when he did it, Gladio did not fear when he put his hand to the top of Ignis’ hair, caressing and hiding the fingers among the light brown locks. He did not grip because he did not want Ignis to either misunderstand and force himself, or to be in pain, and he only continued to caress through his hair, whispering a small ‘Yes’ here and a ‘Gods’ there while his boyfriend moved along his shaft, head coming up and down at a rhythmical pace, hand stroking at the base, and tongue doing wonders.

That Ignis was no master of this, of course not. But it was his first time, and it was not bad, either. Gladio was enjoying greatly, and that Ignis seemed to like it too was great. It seemed like caressing his hair was also some sort of motivation for his boyfriend, so Gladio continued to do it, head moving back and eyes closing, adoring the sensation, every lick on the shaft, every suck on the tip, how hot and wet Ignis’ mouth was.

Ignis quietly continued for a couple minutes more, pulling away every now and then to get a proper breath before going back down without a word or hesitation. Eventually, he started catching the same pace than before, faster than before, and all of his mouth seemed to team up, sucking him harder, tongue caressing faster, lips drawing further. Gladio started trembling and his breath went heavier. He moaned with more frequency, hissed sometimes, muttered a word or two of pleasure or encouragement, until he had to let go of Ignis’ head and returned it to the edge of the bed, gripping it to contain himself from bucking the hips. It took quite an effort, and his moaning became louder while resisting the urge of thrusting upwards into Ignis’ mouth.  
“I-Ignis…” Gladio called after a particularly loud moan, opening the eyes and staring at the way Ignis’ head moved on him, unstoppable, fast enough for their first time. “I-Iggy…I’m going to come…”

He made sure to warn him with time enough, and he was sure it was not a murmur, but Ignis did not pull away, as if completely ignoring him. Gladio stared at him bob the head, leaned back slightly, enough to watch Ignis’ lips when he pulled up, his oh so gorgeous, so soft, so warm, so beautiful, stunning lips wrapped around his cock, and he felt the tension quickly build up and rushing down his belly. Gods, Ignis had the hair turned a mess, no glasses, and he was sucking at his cock greatly and so deliciously great.  
“Iggy…” he called again, hand returning to his boyfriend’s hair, pressure a little harder, but Ignis ignored him again and continued with the movements, only pulling away for a moment to obscenely lick at the head before putting it back in his mouth and sliding down once again. “I-Iggy, I’m going to come!”

He hesitated whether to pull Ignis from his hair or not, because he was at the edge, only contained due to his own effort, but his soft side did not want to be rough on the seventeen year old, so he did not pull him away. Gladio tried to warn him again, but when he opened the mouth the only thing that made it past it was a curse, followed by a louder and long moan, head going back and shoulders shrugging, both hands holding to Ignis’ head, and his load spilling into the younger male’s mouth.

It did not help that Ignis kept his dick in his mouth all through his orgasm, tongue pressed to it, and Gladio lost himself to orgasm for some seconds, still groaning and holding Ignis’ head. With another groan, Gladio let go of it and his hands returned to the bed, head dropping forwards again. It was only then, a few seconds after having released to the very last drop he had, that Ignis pulled back, freed his mouth, looked away, and started coughing.  
Gladio put a hand to his forehead, and his orgasm was refraining a little of the shock because…the Six damn…Ignis had _swallowed it all._

The adviser coughed only a little, not compared to how bad it had been when Gladio accidentally had him gagging, before using the tip of his sleeve to clean his lips. His expression was that of slight disgust, but also satisfaction. He continued cleaning himself and Gladio recovered senses fully again, hands almost instinctively reaching for Ignis’ cheeks, almost worriedly.  
“My Gods, Ignis, you didn’t have-” Gladio used a hand to caress through his fringe, pulling it back as if to comb it like a vampire, and letting go to cup his face again. “You didn’t have…to swallow, Iggy, that’s- I’m sorry.”  
“You _did_ warn me” Ignis said and managed a smile, and, for some reason, he looked rather tired, hands distractedly putting Gladio’s cock back in his clothes. “I chose to do it. I wished to…test, to say it some way” he side-smiled up at Gladio, playfully. “How will I learn if I never try?”

Gladio only gave a laugh. He offered a hand to Ignis, who happily accepted it and used it as support to stand back up on his feet. When he did, Gladio pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around Ignis’ hips, putting the head up gesturing for a kiss. Ignis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and was leaning down to kiss him, but he stopped before it and asked Gladio if he really wanted to do that after Ignis had just swallowed. The Shield gave him a silly blink, then shrugged and asked ‘A peck, maybe?’, which Ignis joyfully complied.

They pecked each other’s lips for a while, before Gladio gently pulled them apart and stared down at the bulge still present in Ignis’ underwear.  
“My, I cannot leave you like this.”  
“That was a poor impression of my accent.”  
“I nailed it” Gladio said with a grin, and his hands reached to take a gentle grip of his hips, pulling him closer to Gladio at the time he too moved back on the bed. When he spoke again, it was back to a low and sensual almost-murmur. “You come here. I want to make you feel real good.”

Ignis offered no complaints, and climbed onto the bed with Gladio, straddling him again even though now they were not at the edge of the bed, but rather comfortably sat properly on it. He caressed through Gladio’s undercut hairstyle, before cupping his face and reaching down to pamper his face with kisses, while Gladio’s hands roamed up from underneath both sweater and shirt to caress his torso a little, teasing for a moment before reaching their real target at his crotch.

Gladio caressed it from over the clothing for a moment, and then squeezed it. Ignis reacted with a moan, stopping the kisses and holding to Gladio’s shoulders for support. Gladio squeezed again and made a comment on how hard Ignis was, and how much he deserved to have an orgasm as good as the one he gave Gladio. A few squeezes and palming later, Gladio pulled Ignis’ cock from its hideout and let it stand free and needy only for a moment before taking it in his fist. Soon, he started stroking it, relatively fast. Ignis trembled lightly and rested the forehead to Gladio’s, closing the eyes. Gladio kept his open and stared at his boyfriend’s face, his incredible lips and the way they parted and moved lightly with every breath he took, his pretty birthmarks, every inch of him, wanting to see his expression through his pleasure.

Apparently, Ignis had not been too far from his own orgasm, and it took only some moments into Gladio’s hand-job before Ignis was shallowly thrusting his hips into it. Gladio took the gesture and Ignis’ little moans as encouragement and started pumping harder and faster, seeking for a quick release, and Ignis did not seem to complain; it was like he wanted it to be over soon, or he would combust. So Gladio complied, looking to make it quick. No wonder Ignis was at the edge by that point; he had blown Gladio while mostly not touching himself, so, unattended, of course his cock would be needy and sensitive.

Gladio continued jerking him off fast and quick, stopping for only half a second sometimes when he squeezed nearby the tip, as he was learning that Ignis liked it. Whenever he did, Ignis either bucked his hips or moved the head back, letting out a quiet but aroused ‘Yes’ each time.  
“W-wait…Gladio” Ignis recalled, eyes still shut tight and Gladio still stroking him. “I-I’m going to…stain our clothes…”

For a moment, Gladio thought about having Ignis come only on him, maybe from underneath his shirt, but he was struck by a different idea he liked better. He let go of Ignis’ cock only for a moment, and asked him in a breath to turn around. Ignis obeyed, pressing the back to the Shield’s chest and, as aroused, also pressing the butt to Gladio’s crotch. Gladio was not hard anymore, but Astrals, did it feel fantastic. Gladio took his cock once again and continued jerking him, harder than before. A little startled, Ignis moaned and his hands looked for support, one holding to the forearm of the arm Gladio was hugging him with, and the other moving back to be able to hold onto the arm of the one he was using.

Gladio closed the eyes and tried not to get hard again, because, Astrals, he could totally go hard again. Ignis’ butt on his crotch, the angelical and sexual moans he was letting out, and Ignis’ slender waist in his arms, dammit. Gladio adored it, adored Ignis’ physic; he was a guy in good conditions for his age, and while getting stronger thanks to his training at Crownsguard, he was still in a teenage body. Slender, beautiful, small. Gladio could wrap his arm entirely around that beautiful waist, and he adored it. Ignis, smaller than him, so slender, feeling so small in comparison, it drove him crazy. And even though it was cuter than sexier, Gladio adored him in his always classy if slightly nerdy clothing, the dumb sweater, the gods dammit.

He breathed heavily against Ignis’ neck and softly bit at it, not enough to leave a mark but enough to be felt. Ignis was specially sensible there, so the reaction was immediate; his eyelids fluttered, a long moan escaped him, and he threw the head back onto Gladio’s shoulder, while the Shield still furiously jerked him off. One of Ignis’ hands flew up to find Gladio’s hair, caressing through it, and the adviser started moaning more frequently and in a slightly higher pitch, hips jerking forwards.

Adoring the sensation of his butt riding on Gladio’s crotch, despite their clothing, Gladio’s teeth still on his neck, and the absolutely wonderful hand-job, Ignis arched the back and moaned louder than before, and finally spilled his own load into Gladio’s fist and onto the sheets of the bed. Ignis lost the voice but kept the mouth open while riding his orgasm (and Gladio’s lap), and Gladio continued jerking him through it, squeezing sometimes to push the last of the drops out of him.

He switched to gently caress his softening cock when Ignis finally started relaxing on him. It took only a few more moments before Ignis was loose in his arms, head rested to his shoulder and heavy breath trying to recover composure. Gladio smiled softly and cleaned his hand onto the sheets (they were dirtied already, anyway), to use it so he could properly hug Ignis with both arms, mouth pressing little kisses to the adviser’s neck and shoulder.

Ignis said nothing, but after a few moments recovering himself, he pulled slightly away, put a hand to Gladio’s jaw to make him turn, and he reached for another peck on the lips.  
“This was…gratifying” Ignis told him in a murmur after pulling away.  
“Gratifying? It was _amazing”_ Gladio said, and Ignis pulled away again to turn around, while putting himself back in his underwear. “Best first blowjob ever!”  
“Oh, so you’ve had other first blowjobs?”  
“Don’t go drama on me.”

Ignis replied with a laugh, moving back, avoiding the cum on the bed. Gladio moved as well, and once he made sure they were not in its way, he turned to Ignis and basically threw himself against the adviser, tackling him among laughter and complaints, and squeeze-hugging him while Ignis complained and ordered him to let go, thing that, of course, Gladio did not do.  
They stayed thrown on the bed together, hugged. Gladio kept the arms tightly around his boyfriend, head pressed to Ignis’ chest, while the adviser caressed his hair and nape. It was a good half-an-hour in absolute silence, embraced and snuggled comfortably on the bed. None needed of conversation to have a good time together, and Ignis was pretty convinced that that was a very good sign for their relationship.

He was still toying with Gladio’s hair when he heard the Shield-to-be talking.  
“I still feel a little bad I came in your mouth” Gladio said and Ignis could not help a little smile and blush. Gods, adrenaline and ecstasy passed, it made him feel a little vulgar. “I mean, you chose to do it, but you can’t choose the flavor” this made Ignis laugh again. “It probably tasted like hell. ‘m sorry, Iggy.”  
“It’s not Ebony, of course” Ignis said as if analyzing, raising the eyebrows. “But it’s not necessarily bad. I could get used.”  
“Really?”

Ignis laughed lowly again, more content than properly amused.  
“Why not?” he said. “I do wish to repeat this, and I do wish to get better at it” Ignis buried his face in Gladio’s hair to press a kiss to the top of his head. “And when learning how to give a good blowjob there’s inevitably some cum as consequence” Gladio laughed. “Spitting sounds gross, and rumors have it swallowing is, what is it called? ‘Sexy’.”  
“You’re sexy enough just being yourself.”  
“Now, aren’t you the smooth talker?”  
“Whatever, Iggy” the adviser laughed softly in return. “You and your pretty body and your pretty eyes are sexy enough. But swallowing _was_ kinda hot. You don’t need to if you don’t want, though.”  
“Too late, you said you enjoy, I’ll do it again.”

“You know, we should probably stop the sex talk” Gladio said from his chest and looked up at Ignis, who broke apart enough to be able to stare down and make eye contact with his love. “I think there’s pastries in the fridge. Wanna go grab something?”  
“Why should we stop the sex talk?” Ignis asked him. “We always talk about our sexuality, no refrains, don’t tell me that the fact that I swallowed has inhibited you.”  
“It’s not that, Iggy” Gladio said and his forehead returned to its place against Ignis’ chest, arms still hugged to the adviser’s hips.  
“Then why should we stop the talk?”  
“Because” Gladio again looked up at him, “I am young and apparently very horny, and all this talk could get me ready for a round two.”

There was a small pause between the two. Ignis blinked a few times, and Gladio only waited for his answer.  
“…and do you not want that?” Ignis asked him with a tiny smile and an exaggerated, faked innocent expression. Gladio stared at him, at first believing what Ignis was implicitly offering, but soon caught it was but a joke and stared at Ignis with a glance that said ‘Ha ha, you’re so funny’, at which Ignis just contained a laugh. Gladio rolled his eyes at him and started sitting up.

“Let’s just go grab pastries, mister Sass and Jokes.”  
“No!” Ignis chanted out unnecessarily dramatic, the vowel trembling like faked distress or a ghost, and he too sat up, only to throw the arms around Gladio’s neck from behind, catching him a bit off guard and stopping him in place. “I _just_ literally gave my first blowjob ever, I feel like staying here and be cuddled.”  
“And praised?” Gladio offered, covering one of Ignis’ hand with one of his own and turning to look from above his shoulder.  
“Well, I _did_ a majestic job, I believe” Ignis said and Gladio laughed again, turning not to give his back to his boyfriend, who spoke as he moved. “I deserve the praise.”  
“Yes, you do” Gladio replied and took him in arms again, letting themselves fall on their sides to lie again on the bed. This time, Gladio adjusted themselves so he could switch the earlier position, in a way in which Ignis could rest his head to Gladio’s chest and so Gladio could bury the head in Ignis’ hair and kiss the top of his head over and over, hugging him close and dear. “Okay, then. We stay and cuddle.”  
“Wonderful” Ignis said and snuggled closer to Gladio, head nuzzling against the Shield’s strong chest, and eyes closing.

Gladio stared down at him and continued cuddling him, and found it unnecessary to continue talking. The praise talk had been a joke, but he would still make sure to praise Ignis a little later. Speaking in those moments felt unnecessary, an obstacle, almost like a sin. Their moments of silence were entirely precious; there was not a single second of discomfort or awkwardness. It was like they were resting on a cloud of their own little bubble, where nothing else but each other existed, except the bubble was noise-fragile and would collapse at the first word.

So he said nothing. Relaxed, in peace, and satisfied, but, more than anything, so deeply and happily in love with the most stunning mind, the prettiest body, and the most beautiful heart, all three belonging to only one person, the one in his arms, Gladio smiled and closed the eyes, adoring everything, adoring to be able to only hold Ignis against him and caress his messed hair and his firm back.

Ignis said nothing either, because, just like the previous silence they had shared moments earlier, he found their silences to be precious, entirely comfortable, a gem. A good sign for their relationship.

Content with himself and how good things had gone, Ignis sighed softly and stayed there in the safe place of Gladio’s arms, happy that his boyfriend was such an excellent partner in all aspects, and happy to go through unexplored territory hand in hand with him.

Turns out, the unexplored territory was full of wonderful things, and Ignis would not prefer walking it with anybody else. Gladio, and only Gladio.

And, he wished, Gladio and only Gladio for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://moonraccoon-exe.tumblr.com/post/166805338848/whispering-pst-moon-write-the-first-time
> 
> if you enjoyed the story, Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ❤


End file.
